Opera time table W44/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) - Première Opera time table 26.10.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:38 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (Kamennyj gost) (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 02:54 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (2006) Opera Rara (I) 05:33 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 08:06 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 10:02 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 12:34 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 14:50 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 16:54 Vincenzo Bellini - I Capuleti e I Montecchi (1991) Nuova Era (I) 19:00 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 20:26 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 21:31 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 27.10.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:04 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 02:18 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:50 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 06:10 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) Éditions de l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 08:57 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 11:47 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 14:07 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 17:20 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 19:48 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 22:42 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 28.10.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:17 George Frideric Handel - Parnasso in Festa (2008) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 03:28 George Frideric Handel - Silla (2000) Somm (I) - 1st recording 05:23 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 07:40 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 10:49 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 12:48 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 17:25 Antonio Vivaldi - Rosmira Fedele (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:14 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 23:18 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 29.10.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:23 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 04:30 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 08:07 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 10:34 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 13:15 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 16:58 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 20:00 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 23:18 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 30.10.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:22 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 02:56 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:41 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 08:29 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:34 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 13:46 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 17:25 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 21:06 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 22:50 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 31.10.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:00 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 03:38 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 06:12 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 08:28 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:21 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 14:54 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:01 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 19:40 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 21:12 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) - Première 22:39 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 01.11.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:14 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 02:33 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 04:58 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 07:19 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 10:19 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 13:55 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 17:09 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 20:03 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 23:02 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 44/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015